


Payback

by PorcelainLove



Series: The Problem with Ebony [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, getting dirty, monster hunting, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainLove/pseuds/PorcelainLove
Summary: They were finally alone.It had been one hell of a week, but they were finally alone. Ignis could feel nervous energy bubbling up in his belly. He watched as Gladio closed the caravan door slowly, firmly, making sure to pull harder than normal so the wobbly-looking thing wouldn’t pop open at an inconvenient moment.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sauronix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/gifts).



They were finally alone.

It had been one hell of a week, but they were finally alone. Ignis could feel nervous energy bubbling up in his belly. He watched as Gladio closed the caravan door slowly, firmly, making sure to pull harder than normal so the wobbly-looking thing wouldn’t pop open at an inconvenient moment. For safety’s sake, he also engaged the two locks and tested the door to make sure. Perfectly sealed.

He grinned at Ignis, a lop-sided smirk that made his amber eyes shine with a naughty gleam. The look was only slightly tempered by the fact that he was splattered with blackish-purple ooze and the ends of his hair were crispy. Ignis doubted he looked any better; he smelled singed himself, but he couldn’t determine what was causing it. He also had a tear in his favourite shirt, something he was aching to rectify as soon as possible. 

They had just finished eating at the Crow’s Nest when Ignis heard a sound. Gladio had actually scarfed down his food in record time, likely galvanized by Ignis’s promises of a night he wouldn’t forget, and was deep in discussion with a shopkeeper just outside.  The Regalia’s trunk was open and Gladio was gesturing toward the stock of Ebony inside. Grandiose arm gestures aside, he seemed to be a wholly adequate salesman, because he was soon exchanging a box full of the much-desired beverage for a sealed envelope stuffed with cash.

Ignis left the diner and let Gladio clap him on the back soundly as the envelope was spirited away into an inner zippered pocket in Ignis’s jacket. Then he heard the noise again. Prompto and Noctis must have heard something as well, because they broke into a run, dashing toward the car.

There was a sort of static energy, Ignis noticed, as the hair on his arms stood on end.  An electric crackle of power, and suddenly Ignis knew what it was.

“A magitek engine. It’s close!” he shouted over the strange buzzing sound that always preceded an attack. 

The four of them looked skyward to see an MT dropship bearing down on them, but were just as surprised to watch it pass over the rest stop and continue further north, settling down in what must have been a glade in the forest.

There was a scream of terror, followed by the sounds of an attack. Without a moment’s thought, Noctis sprinted off toward the scream, glancing back only briefly to assure himself that his Crownsguard were only a few paces behind.

They ended up entering a mess much bigger than they had anticipated. The MTs had indeed surprised a small party of hunters — inexperienced ones, based on their inability to contain the situation. That in and of itself would not necessarily require the Prince’s direct intervention, but as daylight waned, a daemon strong enough to withstand some of the sun’s light emerged from the ground. Dark purple energy swirled around the site as a massive fist reached up from below to pull its hulking body up through the earth. A red giant — because of course it was — began attacking whoever or whatever ventured too close. 

There were only three MTs left standing when Noctis and his gang arrived, but after one broad sweep of the giant’s flaming hot sword, only one remained. The surviving hunters had taken to the hills, hiding in the cracks and crags of the large boulders there for safety. The red giant was a threatening, but fortunately had atrocious eyesight. Ignis had made a note of that after a previous encounter and the information would serve them all well in this instance.

Prompto took care of the final MT, gun moving in a blur as he shot bullet after bullet with disturbing accuracy into its chest. Noctis warped to the red giant’s head and began attacking what he was able. Ignis and Gladio remained on the ground as did what they could to distract the daemon until Noct’s armiger attack was ready to deploy. They didn’t have to wait long.

The creature fell to its knees, sword sweeping out in a futile gesture to regain its balance. Ignis was distracted by the hunters, who had foolishly come out of hiding to watch the party at work.

“Get back, it’s not safe!” he cried to them, and in that instant, didn’t see the attack coming. 

Thankfully, Gladio had his back, launching himself at Ignis with a speed that rivalled Noct’s warping, and materialized his shield just in time. The heat from the sword broke against the shield and the metal above Ignis and Gladio seemed to warp with the force behind it. Fortunately, that was all the distraction Noctis needed, and with a few more swipes of his blade, he brought the giant down. It dissolved on top of the two older men, smearing the ground around them with a putrid ooze that splashed off the ground onto them.

Prompto was the only one to escape from the goop unscathed. While Gladio and Ignis extracted themselves from the melting ex-daemon, he rounded up the hidden hunters. Noctis appeared a second later, clearly pleased with the cry of admiration that rose from his ‘fans’.

Turning to face his disheveled pair of friends, he tilted his head to one side in silent scrutiny of their condition.

“Yeah, yeah, we’re fine,” came Gladio’s reply as he slowly stood up. 

He had landed on Ignis, pushing him to the ground to protect him, but by the way he was twitching, it seemed he had taken some damage to his person. Ignis, for his part, was physically unharmed. He had spent the final minutes of the battle completely covered by Gladio’s bulk and had been quite protected from harm. He had rather enjoyed being pinned under the larger man. With Gladio on top of him, even in such a dangerous situation, all he could think of was Gladio’s proximity, how the fire in his eyes burned brighter than the flaming sword above them, the way their bodies were so tightly pressed together that Ignis could feel everything…

Well. It seemed like a thing as minor as a near-death experience was a turn on. Interesting.

Ignis grasped Gladio’s extended hand and pulled himself to his feet. He nodded at the Prince, assuring him of his well-being.

The hunters had swarmed Prompto and Noctis, impressed and thankful, and the offers for gifts of food and drink flowed freely. The Prince and the gunslinger, upon verifying that everything was acceptable to Gladio and Ignis, were then promptly whisked off to the hunter’s camp at a nearby haven.

Soon, only the two of them were left in the glade. Gladio raised his arm and sniffed, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Ignis smelled less than pleasant himself. The sulfuric smell of the daemon was everywhere.

Wordlessly, they headed back to the rest area. As they passed the Crow’s Nest, they ignored the stares of its occupants. Ignis stopped at the Regalia to get a change of clothing for the both of them as Gladio headed over to the caravan manager.

“We need to use the shower,” Gladio deadpanned as goop oozed down the back of his neck.

“We don’t rent by the hour. You want to use the shower, you need to pay for the whole night,” the manager challenged, clearly seeing how desperate his potential customers were for some hot water and clean towels.

“I understand, but surely you can make an exception this—“

Ignis came up behind and rested his hand on Gladio’s shoulder. “That will be fine,” he finished. 

“And you’ll need to put down a deposit.” The manager really was pushing his luck, but Ignis couldn’t be bothered to argue with him. Not when he felt something slimy creeping down his back, not when they finally had a little extra money to spend, and not when the vision of a naked Gladio was locked in his mind’s eye.

Ignis withdrew the envelope of cash from earlier and took out a wad of bills. “Will this suffice?” 

Gladio was obviously irritated. Ignis could tell by the tight line of his jaw.

“Just fine,” the manager said. 

Gladio eased out a polite “Thank you” as he grabbed the keys out of the man’s hand and headed over to the caravan. Ignis nodded his thanks and followed Gladio inside.

Now that they were alone, Ignis suddenly felt a little out of his depth. He had been adamant about repaying Gladio for all the sexual frustration he had caused over the course of the week. Sexual frustration made all the more, well, frustrating by Ignis’s inability to be satisfied by his own hand. But now that they were both alone, and likely to be alone for quite some time, Ignis wasn’t quite sure how to begin.

Thankfully, Gladio took matters into his own hands.

“Come on, Iggy, take those things off.” Gladio had already kicked off his boots and stuffed his ruined socks into them. His feet were pale, much paler than Gladio’s upper half, and Ignis felt himself unable to look away. There was something so homey about it all. Usually Noctis and the others remained in their boots all day and only took them off to sleep. It was a disgusting habit, Ignis thought, tracking dirt from outside all over the room they were planning on sleeping in, but until this point, no one had followed his lead and taken their footwear off.

Gladio took off his pants as carefully as he could, placing them on a wooden chair nearby so he could get the rest of his clothing off easier. The jacket came off next, and the whole mess of clothing was bundled in a tight little ball and placed inside one of the plastic bags Ignis had brought from the car. Gladio stood tall in a pair of black boxers, perfectly sculpted body made as if by the Six themselves.

Ignis was still standing there, just inside the room, not having moved a muscle after he had removed his own boots. He knew there was nothing sexy about the way Gladio had stripped, but seeing each morsel of flesh revealed, each muscle clearly visible, almost every inch exposed… he felt his mouth go dry.

He had seen Gladio half-naked many times, and the man also had an infuriating aversion to shirts, so Ignis could probably have traced the planes of the other man’s chest in his sleep. But this was different. He knew it was because they were filthy, covered in muck from that gigantic daemon, but part of him felt that, somehow, Gladio had done it for his benefit.

Gladio eventually noticed that Ignis had turned into stone upon seeing his form, and laughed. It was a deep, pleasant sound. A comforting sound. He rolled his shoulders slightly, and flexed his pectoral muscles. “Like what you see?”

Ignis snapped out of his stupor and turned away before Gladio could comment on his red-tinged cheeks. Over his shoulder, he said, “You do realize you have an ego the size of Titan, yes?”

“I do, for good reason. And you didn’t answer me.” Gladio had evidently moved up behind him, because his voice sounded right in Ignis’s ear.  A shiver ran through his body before he could stop it.

“I didn’t think it necessary to reply, as you already know my answer.” Ignis allowed his jacket to be pulled off his shoulders. He unbuttoned his shirt and let Gladio pull that off him as well. He wasn’t one to abide babying, but there was something deeply sensual about Gladio disrobing him, even in this state.

Ignis pulled his own pants down himself. The tight fabric clung to his every curve and hugged his rear like a second skin. He usually favoured form-fitting clothing, but sodden form-fitting clothing was less desired. He had to do some major wiggling to finally get the pants off his hips and down to his ankles, but he was able to do so without any help. They also disappeared from his grasp as soon as he had taken them off, likely whisked away to the same bag that Gladio’s ruined wear had gone.

Turning around, he saw Gladio standing near the door, just looking at him. He saw the eyes travel up his body slowly, letting Ignis know exactly what Gladio was up to. Ignis was not ashamed of his body, but he felt decidedly plain next to this Adonis. This Adonis who, if the tent in his boxers was anything to go by, definitely did not think Ignis was unattractive in the least.

“Let’s get to the shower, then,” Ignis proclaimed. He would not — _would not_ _—_ get a hard-on, because he had more self-control than that, didn’t he? He headed into the bathroom. Gladio followed and closed the door behind them.

It was only when Ignis had the shower running full blast, steam beginning to permeate the room, that he dropped his underwear to the floor and stepped under the stream of water. Thankfully, this caravan was bigger than most they had visited in the past. There would easily be enough room for the both of them to shower at the same time. If Gladio wanted to, of course.

“Move over, I’m coming in.” A pair of black boxers was suddenly adorning the bathroom sink.

Well, that answered that question.

Gladio crowded Ignis, looming over the only slightly shorter man and stealing the lion’s share of the hot water.

“Gladiolus, please,” Ignis huffed. “Did you not learn to share in preschool?”

Gladio smirked. “I was homeschooled. Finder’s keepers was all the rage in the Amicitia home.” 

Ignis rolled his eyes and shoved Gladio aside to at least get the superficial grime off his body. He was lucky — he wore more clothing that the Shield, so there was less to wash off. 

Suddenly, he was shoved against the wall, the warm body behind him pressed fully against his back. There was a whisper in his ear. “You’re so fucking hot when you’re annoyed, you know that? By now you gotta know I’m doing it on purpose just to get you going, right?”

Ignis stiffened. He hadn’t quite realized that, no. But it did sound a lot like something Gladio would do. 

There was something hard poking just above his rear, and Ignis could feel muscles shift and flex as Gladio braced both arms against the shower wall on either side of him and just…stopped. Stopped moving, stopped talking, stopped — oh, well, that didn’t seem to be stopping. Gladio began to shallowly thrust, aiming not to enter but to arouse. It was working.

That little (okay, not quite so little) appendage nudging him in the ass got Ignis’s blood flowing. He smiled to himself. He knew how he would get his revenge. He twisted his body and, aided by the slippery water coating his back, ducked out and around Gladio’s arms. He liberated a bar of soap from its package and lathered it in his hands, waiting for Gladio to turn around.

In due time, he did, and although Ignis tried his best not to gape at the erection bobbing just below his field of vision, he couldn’t help peeking.

It was… big. With Gladio’s height, that wasn’t exactly anything to be surprised at, and granted Ignis had seen bigger, but he’d never had the opportunity to touch one like this.  A rush of saliva flooded his mouth at the thought of taking it between his lips, licking and sucking and swallowing it until Gladio couldn’t take anymore. Ignis had been with men in the past, but Gladio was uncut and Ignis was dying to see the whole thing.

But first, to business.

“Fair is fair, Gladio,” he began, drawing the other further under the showerhead. “You did save my life today, so it’s only fair that I thank you accordingly.” 

Gladio smiled and closed his eyes, obviously expecting something monumental to happen. It did not.

Ignis reached up and tilted the stream of water off to the side, leaving it running to ensure neither of them would get cold. Then he reached up and pulled Gladio’s head down towards his own. Placing a kiss upon those now clean lips, he dug his soapy fingers into dark chestnut locks and worked his way through the tangles, massaging deeply into the scalp, and pulling at the singed bits with the tips of his fingers. 

Gladio’s eyes startled open, clearly not expecting this new development. But as Ignis’s fingers continued to work through the curls, pulling and teasing and pressing as he went, his eyes slid shut again.

Ignis mourned the fact that there was no shampoo. Soap wasn’t the best for hair, let alone hair as glorious as Gladio’s, but it was too late to rush out and get some now. He pulled the showerhead over again and, after placing a hand over Gladio’s brows to block the water from running into his eyes, rinsed off the suds. Moving the water back again, Ignis then moved down to the neck and face of the man in front of him.

Lathering his hands up some more, he used his thumbs to scrape and clean off whatever grime remained. It was sticky stuff, required a lot more force than was expected. The heat must have made it stronger and more resilient. That did not bode well for their garments.

Water dripped down Gladio’s strong nose and Ignis nipped at the tip. Soapy hands scoured the length of the beard and the grooves of the scar that crossed Gladio’s left eye. Ignis cleaned every inch of Gladio’s face.

This time it was Ignis who pushed Gladio into the wall. He covered Gladio’s fuller lips with his own, hoping to pour as much appreciation into the kiss as possible. Gladio’s mouth opened, tongue darting out to entice Ignis’s own to join the fray. It did so gladly.  He felt a shock of arousal as Gladio bit at Ignis’s bottom lip and pulled it into his mouth.  Heat pulsed at Ignis’s core and he felt his own member begin to stir.

Not yet. It wasn’t time. And so, unhappily, he pulled back from Gladio’s eager lips.  There was an unhappy noise as Gladio mourned the loss of his prey — but Ignis was in control. When Gladio drew his tongue across his own lips, tasting what remained of Ignis there, the smaller man almost lost strength.

Humming, as if not bothered at all by the lustful expression in Gladio’s eyes, Ignis moved on to soaping up Gladio’s chest. He had longed to run his hands across the grooves and curves that made up Gladio’s torso. He had dreamed about running his tongue over each muscle, marking and tasting what he could with blunt nails and sharp teeth. Not to cause pain, never that, but to leave marks so that Gladio would not soon forget the strength of his lover’s affection.

A pert nipple caught his attention. Ignis had been so focused on Gladio’s muscles that he’d almost forgotten about those dusky pink pebbles. They were both hard, a good indicator that Gladio was enjoying his gift. Ignis tweaked one of them as he washed Gladio, and a shudder ran through its owner. That was interesting. He ran a nail across the other one and there it was again, a furious shiver. Very interesting. He rinsed off the soap and tried again.

Lowering his mouth to one nipple, he flicked his tongue across it, and Gladio’s mouth slammed shut as he held back a moan. Ignis covered the nipple with his mouth, sucking on it gently while he ran soft fingertips across its partner. This time Gladio couldn’t stop his moan in time and it echoed in the small room. Ignis noticed a bump on the outside of the nipple.

“Gladio, did you have a nipple piercing?” he asked out of the corner of his mouth, tongue and teeth still preoccupied.

“I, ah, _fuck,_ yeah. I took it out a while back cause it made my nipples too sensitive.” The larger man groaned again at Ignis’s ministrations and slammed his hands back against the wall. His arousal was a hard thing to ignore at this stage, but he was doing his best.

“That’s too bad. I would have liked the chance to play with them.” Ignis sounded mournful as he pulled back, leaving the nipple swollen and red, and oh so achingly hard.

Back to it. Ignis made quick work of the rest of Gladio’s front, washing down his legs and feet while intentionally avoiding the thick shaft swaying in front of his face. 

Ignis smacked Gladio on the hip and, hint taken, Gladio flipped around to press himself against the shower wall. Ignis could tell he was aching for contact by the way his body tensed and his hand kept inching lower and lower toward his member.

“No touching, Gladio,” Ignis warned. Gladio, simultaneously chastised and surprised, lifted his arms up and out of the way.

Gladio had a broad, strong back and his rear was so tight you could probably bounce a coin right off of it. Ignis resisted the urge to wash between the cheeks. He probably wouldn’t be able to resist fondling something else if he went there. He did make his mark though, sharp teeth grazing the flesh until they found the perfect spot on Gladio’s hip to suck and nip a love-bite into existence. Ignis licked the spot when he was finished, admiring his work. Then he turned Gladio back around again and fell to his knees.

Ignis could tell that Gladio didn’t know what to expect. He had thought things would get physical in the shower, that much was evident, but while they did indeed ‘get physical’, it was not exactly what Gladio had in mind. So when Ignis grasped Gladio’s arousal with both hands, the Shield went weak at the knees.

Ignis was getting worked up too. His own member had gone from half-hard to painfully erect over the course of his teasing of Gladio. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold out if Gladio decided to put his hands on him. But the bigger man didn’t move. His eyes were open and Ignis could barely see the amber for all the lust — the pupils were fully blown. Eyes that were intently focused on what Ignis was doing, and planning to do.

Lathering up his hands for the final time, Ignis inspected Gladio’s length closely. He used a soapy hand to lightly grasp the shaft and stroke from bottom to top, coaxing a small clear drop of fluid out of the slit.

“Oh, Gladio.” Ignis faked concern. “It seems you’re dirty here as well. I hope you don’t mind if I clean this up for you.” 

His answer was a choking gasp, as if Gladio knew what was going to happen but still didn’t believe it would come true.

Ignis decided to show mercy upon his poor lover and granted him a slight reprieve.  Instead of using his hand to glide up and down the shaft, thumbing the slit as he went, he extended his head and licked just once — just enough to get that one exposed drop of pre-ejaculate. It didn’t taste as bitter as Ignis was expecting. Obviously, someone was eating his vegetables.

“ _Fuuuuuuuuck_.” Ignis knew Gladio was close to losing control and was actually quite impressed with his ability to hold himself back up until now.

Staring up at Gladio with hooded eyes, Ignis met the taller man’s gaze full on. He stroked Gladio from root to tip, and back again. He twisted his hand as he went up and down, building up speed for a moment and then slowing to a dead crawl the next.  Gladio was panting heavily by this point, the steam from the shower as well as the few drops of blood still remaining above his groin painting his face a light pink. 

Gladio was moving now, haltingly, as if too much might scare Ignis off and leave him with nothing. He thrust shallowly to the rhythm that Ignis was setting. The head of Gladio’s arousal was a deep red, mirroring the bite on his hip, and the veins on the underside pulsed with every pump. The soap had all washed away by this point. The only thing helping Ignis’s hand glide was the lubrication created by Gladio himself. It smelled strong, pungent, heady, and Ignis was about ready to give up on his game when his own arousal made itself known.

Ignis stopped. Stood up. Rubbed his knees to get the blood flowing again. And smiled, delighted, at Gladio’s expression of anguish.

“I did say I would repay you for your teasing, did I not? Consider yourself repaid.”

Ignis was expected some frustration, maybe a little anger, and some rueful laughing at the end when, realizing he’d been beaten at his own game, Gladio would accept his punishment. 

Gladio was full of surprises today.

Instead of all the above, Gladio growled like a man possessed and grabbed Ignis by the wrists, pinning him to the wall. He forcefully pressed his lips against Ignis’s, licking into his mouth with a strength bordering on desperation. Every nip, every shudder, every moan either of them made was so clearly felt by the other that by the end of that soul-shattering kiss, they were both grinding against each other, pushing and thrusting and begging.

Ignis felt the pressure on his wrists begin to lessen. As he was about to lower his arms and card his hands through Gladio’s hair once more, he was stopped by a rumbling voice.

“Don’t you fucking _move,_ Ignis.” The voice was full of lust, of untold desires, and although the words were harsh, Ignis knew better than to disobey.

Gladio slid down Ignis’s body, nails trailing pink lines down his flesh before stopping at his prize. Ignis was built smaller than Gladio, but that didn’t seem to bother the bigger man one iota.

“ _Ignis_.”

At first Ignis didn’t even recognize his own name, so distorted by desire as it was. It took a second to make sense of the words coming out of Gladio’s mouth.

“Ignis, you are the… _Shiva_ _’_ _s tits_ , you are the absolute best and the absolute worst thing to have ever happened to me.” Ignis leaned back against the wall, breathing labored as he thought about how the reverse also applied.

“I’m gonna suck you off now. If you want me to stop, I will. If you want me to quit touching you, I will. But if you say nothing, I am going to fucking _ruin_ you for other men. Cool?” Gladio’s large hand grabbed Ignis’s testes, squeezing much more gently than his current mood seemed to afford. His mouth lay slightly open, inches away from the aching hard-on that Ignis thought could probably crack a diamond. He managed to gasp out a sound as close to a yes as possible before his world exploded.

Gladio wanted to go slow — that much was evident in the way he delicately shifted Ignis’s balls in his hand, rolling them and pulling them as his thumb pressed deeply into the perineum. But he was too far gone to have full control over his actions. 

He moved his hand from Ignis’s testes to grasp the root of the shaft they were connected to. Circling it with a thumb and forefinger, he let the rest of his palm rest against Ignis’s groin, pushing down and stopping any movement. His other hand vanished beneath his own body and Gladio’s face betrayed him, a painful expression flashing across his visage as he squeezed himself tightly, trying to prevent himself from coming.

With nary a warning, he brought his head down and swirled his tongue around the head of Ignis’s arousal, flicking against the tear-shaped slit at the top before licking the underside all the way to where his hand met Ignis’s belly. He was lucky he was preventing Ignis from motion, otherwise he likely would have had his mouth full in an instant. Ignis’s muscles straining as he ached to snap his hips forward, to enter that warmth.

Gladio blew on the trail of saliva he had left and even in a room filled with steam, Ignis quivered. He panted, moaned, fingers twitched against the wall where they were ordered to stay.

Gladio looked up, looked deep into his companion’s eyes and he slowly, carefully, languidly swallowed Ignis whole. He managed to get the whole of Ignis’s length into his mouth, nose brushing against the wiry hairs at the base of the shaft, lips meeting his own hand. Then he pulled back, allowing the tip to fall almost out of his mouth completely, his lips the final point of contact. Gladio pressed a tiny kiss to his prize and opened wide again, swallowing Ignis back down.

Ignis could feel the scrape of Gladio’s teeth against his member, nothing painful but enough to make finally realize, finally acknowledge that this was happening.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this to you.” The voice was rough, ragged, and sexy as anything. Gladio let his hand take over while he spoke and it was just as talented as his mouth, stroking up and down as a steady pace. His lips were pinker than normal, swollen, but he had a smile the size of the sun plastered across his face.

“Do you know I’ve been thinking about this for absolute _years_? Kissing you, holding you, fucking _blowing_ you?”

Ignis couldn’t answer, as at that moment, Gladio’s fingertip found the large vein underneath the head of his member and dug in. Pain and pleasure flashed before Ignis’s eyes and he could see stars.

“You might be smart as hell but you are one — oblivious — asshole sometimes.” He punctuated his words with a tight squeeze and finally released his own arousal to smack as much of Ignis’s ass as he could reach.

Ignis finally found his voice. “You mean we could have been…”

“Doing this years ago? Yeah.”

“ _Astrals above_ …” Ignis closed his eyes and slammed his head into the wall behind him, disbelievingly. He never knew…

“Hey, HEY.” Gladio’s voice brought him back to the present and the hand stroking him stopped moving. “Stay with me, here. Look at me, Iggy. Don’t take your eyes off me for one minute, you hear?”

Ignis bit his lip, chewing roughly as he nodded.

Gladio returned to Ignis’s length with gusto, matching the speed of his hand as he stroked and pulled and pressed and squeezed. His mouth encircled the head as he licked and sucked his way up and down, up and down, up and down. He looked… beautiful was the only word that came to mind. With Gladio’s hollowed out cheeks, hair plastered across his forehead, and a hard-on the size of Eos, Ignis had never seen a sexier sight.

Ignis was close to his limit. He tried calling out to Gladio, to stop him from getting an unwanted surprise, but his voice still wasn’t working. He decided to brave Gladio’s wrath and lowered his hands, threading them into the dark head of hair below. That got the other man’s attention.

Gladio let Ignis’s arousal go, it popped out of his mouth with a divinely _filthy_ noise as eyebrows raised in curiosity. 

“You gonna—?”

“Yes!” Ignis practically shouted.

“That’s fine. I’m ready.” Gladio dove back in, letting Ignis’s hands stay in his hair. 

Ignis’s fingers tightened. He knew he must have been pulling and it was probably painful, but he couldn’t control his actions anymore. There was an incessant keening sound in the air and it was with shock that Ignis realized it came from him. 

Gladio built up speed, suction increasing as he cupped Ignis’s balls with one hand and braced his other hand against the thigh in front of him. He was being less careful and his teeth scraped the ridge of Ignis’s member, but Ignis couldn’t feel the pain for the pleasure that was exploding inside him. Ignis’s body tensed, going rigid as his orgasm struck. Gladio, to his credit, did not pull away. Instead, he shoved his mouth down as far as possible, bottoming out against Ignis’s groin.

He swallowed all Ignis had to give, and if it weren’t for Gladio holding onto his leg, Ignis probably would have collapsed to the floor from sheer euphoria. 

The mouth on him didn’t leave immediately. Gladio waited until Ignis’s body stopped shaking before carefully — mindful of his teeth this time — pulling off. He gave Ignis’s head one final kiss as he helped lower his friend to the ground before standing up and redirecting the now tepid water to wash over the both of them.

Gladio’s face entered Ignis’s field of vision and he smiled, an innocent happy thing that made him look years younger. He bent forward and pressed his lips to Ignis’s, softly.

Ignis perked up, returning the kiss with vigor until he realized something.

“But you, you haven’t…”

Gladio shrugged, gesturing between his legs. He was half-hard and steadily getting softer. There was a small puddle of semen between his knees that was slowly being washed down the drain.

“I did,” he said simply, unashamed that he’d come without a single touch.

Ignis’s face reddened. “But—“

“Iggy, it’s all right. I don’t want my first time with you to be in some skeezy caravan in the middle of nowhere, anyway. I can wait.” And it was with those words, those simple words, that Ignis realized Gladio had stolen not just his mind and body, but his heart as well.

They both got up and bathed quickly this time, not wanting to spend long under the cold water. Drying themselves off, the got dressed in the clean clothing that Ignis had had the foresight to bring in from the car before Ignis realized that his phone was beeping.

It was a message from Noctis. “Come join us!” with an attached picture of the Prince and Prompto, clear alcoholic flushes across their faces as the background showed a group of hunters playing cards. Strip-something, it seemed, based on many of the visible participants wearing nothing more than undergarments.

Ignis sighed and showed Gladio his phone. The Shield rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh as well.

“Well, we did rent this place for the night,” he stated soundly. “Let’s go rescue those two morons from the embarrassment of having their junk plastered across the internet.”

Ignis nodded, laughing quietly to himself as they retrieved their dirty footwear and put it on. Unfortunately, neither of them had planned well enough, so they had nothing else to wear.

“Quite. Let’s rescue our hapless charges and subject them to a night of intense scolding and cold showers.”

“You’re an evil man, Ignis. And I love it.”

With that, they unlocked the door, shutting it firmly behind them, and wandered out into the parking lot. The manager stared at them with intensity, making Ignis wonder how soundproof the caravans were until he realized that he really didn’t care. They had a long journey ahead of them. Might as well make it a fulfilling one.

**Author's Note:**

> What to say, what to say.... I love this pairing so much and it makes me so happy that all you guys seem to like what I'm doing to them. :3
> 
> As always, all your kudos and comments are amazing and I love you all!


End file.
